A conventional authentication token is an electronic device which creates a series of one-time use passcodes (OTPs) for use in authenticating a user to an authentication entity. To authenticate to the authentication entity, the user visually reads a current OTP from the authentication token, and provides the current OTP to the authentication entity. Such activity proves to the authentication entity that the user (i.e., the source of the OTP) is currently in physical possession of the authentication token.
The conventional authentication token includes a programmed microprocessor, memory, and a display. During operation, the programmed microprocessor constantly generates and outputs the series of OTPs on the display based on a seed (or cryptographic key) which is stored in the memory.